Wrath and Death
by cigarettesandlatte
Summary: At the lake of Carien the son of death god Hades stumbles upon a nymph like beauty. A beauty with wrath and hate. A beauty that will become his world, destroy his home and love him.


"Beauty is a fragile gift" - Ovid

The young death god Mail son of Hades and the nymph Leuce had travelled many miles south from Hades' wrath, the Underworlds ghostly layer of thick and poisonous fog was far behind him and he reached the land of Carien. There he stumbled upon the same lake as the human Hermaphroditus and the nymph Salmacis had shared an erotic encounter many decades before, where they loved and despaired and melted together as one.

The first sight of life he had seen since leaving his father showed sign and his eyes came to rest on s young golden haired man, whom was bathing in the lake of Carien. The blond had a tall and slender body with toned abs, his skin tone was fair but golden from being in the sun, compared to Mail's own pale, almost grey-toned skin from being in the dark for so long. Mail breathed in the fresh air and let himself take comfort in looking at this magnificent piece of art and when the blond finally turned around, Mail was breathless. Piercing blue eyes with shades of green looking up at the sun, peachy lips with a slight touch of femininity, a strong masculine jaw to match, Mail felt like he could die and return back too the Underworld; though dying would be quite impossible. There was a scar, a scar that he first noticed now. The scar covered much of the young mans left side, but only added more uniqueness and fierceness in him.

Mail finally knew why he always felt a longing for the living world. He crawled nearer to the young man and hungered more for him, he felt like the nymph who sneaked up on Hermaphroditus and he would jump the man the same way she did and melt together with as one gladly, though he would be the god and the young man the nymph, no human could be this perfect. The blonds lower half was still covered by the water of the lake, so he could only see the fine outlines of the "V" on his lower stomach and when he was turned around some of his buttocks. His very fine buttocks, Mail thought, he was sure that he was producing enough mouth water for a sea.

But the young man was no ordinary man and he wasn't blind nor death either. He noticed Mail even before he crawled over a rock near the lake and he had acted out his bathing routine more sensual and thorough than usual. Mail was still sure that he was hiding well from the beautiful nymph.

"You can only hide for so long, come out now and show yourself", Mail's heart almost skipped a beat by this gentle but masculine voice, he felt a blush of embarrassment touching his face and rose from the bushes with a guilty face. The young nymph looked at him with a smirk and a glint in his eye and waited for the young death god to speak.

"My apologies I shouldn't have crept up on you this way". "No you shouldn't, but here you are and didn't crawl away as a meek coward, I'll let this pass", Mail felt a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"What brings you here"?

"I've travelled long south and you're the first life I've seen for days now, I'm not sure what my goal is, but maybe I found it now", he watched as a slight blush travelled to the blonds cheeks and felt confident that his comment touched him. "May I ask your name young nymph or can you really just be a beautiful commoner? Maybe you are one of the Muse's that helps the creativity of writers to flow, for it must be as golden as your hair and as beautiful like your face".

The young blond felt an embarrassment by the copper headed's comment and a bit touched, but felt annoyed by the title "nymph", he stood up straighter, prouder and stronger in the water; looked at the young man with a fierce look on his face and answered..

"I am no nymph nor a commoner nor no Muse, I am Mello. Son of Aprodity and Ares, god from Olympian. Mihael is my love god name, the name young men pray to when they need help in their confused and desiring days, but when it is war the young kings want, they call me Mello. God of Wrath".

Mail couldn't believe it.

Mello the blond haired beauty. Mello with his nymph like grace. Mello with his vicious smile.

Mello, the fucking son of sex goddess Aphrodite and war god Ares.

The Mello who earned his scar in battle.

A battle he fought against Mail's father in the burning blue fires of the Underworld.


End file.
